


How Leo Went Blind

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: TMNT (2003)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Leonardo, Dr. Leatherhead, Graphic discriptions of injury, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, soft raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: The title says it all... How Leo Goes Blind





	How Leo Went Blind

He didn’t know what was happening. 

 

He couldn’t see. 

 

Pain radiated through his skull. 

 

He felt blood pour onto his hands. 

 

He couldn’t gain himself enough to process what he should do to lessen the pain. 

 

He just sat there, on the cold rooftop, gravel crunched under his body as he gripped his face. 

 

“Leo!” He heard his brothers scream. He couldn’t answer, he couldn’t move, he could barely breathe. 

 

He felt hands on his shoulders, he couldn’t hear when they were saying, but he wasn’t dead so he assumed it was one of his brothers. 

 

The pain made him wish for death. 

 

“Leo,” it was Donnie, “take deep breaths, it’s okay. I’m right here. You're okay.” Donnie kept repeating it, but Leo couldn’t concentrate on him or what he was saying. 

 

Leo felt his mask taken off and tightened around his eyes. 

 

Is that where the blood was coming from?

 

......

 

Leo wasn’t sure how or when he had passed out, but he woke up in the lab with scratchy bandages wrapped around his eyes. 

 

He felt someone take his hand. “Hello, Leonardo. You are alright. It’s Leatherhead.” He gripped his hand. 

 

Leo lay quietly for the longest moment. Leatherhead? Why was he here? What happened? Where was everyone else? 

 

“Leonardo, can you speak?” Leatherhead asked gently, Leo tried, his throat and lungs seemed to burn and scream for him to stop. “Okay, I get it. The answer is no. That’s okay.” Leatherhead put a gentle hand on his chest. “Do you remember what happened?” 

 

Leo shook his head gently, he had a splitting headache. “Shredder cut you.” 

 

Leo tensed. 

 

He had been cut. 

 

He had been cut by Shredder. 

 

He had failed. 

 

“Brothers...” Leo’s scratchy voice whimpered out. “They are safe, Leonardo. Shredder cut you and got away when the others were distracted.” Leatherhead assured him. They head the door open. 

 

“He’s awake,” Leatherhead said and Leo heard multiple people walk in. “Leo, how you feeling bro?” He heard Raphael’s voice, he was concerned but acting tough. Leo tried to answer, but all that came out was a high pitched, crack that seemed to echo through the lab. 

 

“Poor Leo,” Mickey said under his breath. Donnie took his hand and squeezed gently. “I’m okay, Mikey,” Leo choked out. It brought a tear to the youngest brother's eye. “Are you in pain?” Raph asked. 

 

Pain pulsed through Leo’s skull like another heartbeat, pulsing harder and harder with each hit. Leo shook his head, “I’m okay.”

 

“Leatherhead, is he okay? How bad did it get his eyes?” Donnie asked, scared for his brother. “There is a lot of irritation and cut tissue. I had to stitch most of the skin around the eyes. I hope that I didn’t jeopardize the healing process by leaving the eyes open. He will be able to open and close his eyes, but I worry that it will slow the healing.” 

 

“But, if u closed the eyes, he would be blind!” Mikey said in a panic. “I know, that's why I left them open.” Leatherhead felt as if he was talking to a small child, but he knew that wasn’t fair. 

 

“Will I be able to see when these come off?” Leo’s scratchy voice mumbled out. Leatherhead turned to him, “I don’t know, Leonardo. It will depend on how the tissue heals. I’m sorry I can’t give you a better answer.” 

 

“‘S’okay.” Leo was to sore and tired to say anything else. He felt someone take his hand, he knew it was too small to be Leatherhead. “It’s okay, bro, you know that we don’t give up without a fight,” Raphael said quietly. 

 

Leo smiled and squeezed his hand. 

 

Soon, everyone was bunked in the lab. Leatherhead was curled up around Donnie, Raphael was sprawled out on his stomach, and Mikey was lying curled up next to Leo on the bed. Leo, who was awake, but no one knew, smiled. He was thankful for his family to right here with him. 

  
  



End file.
